I'm Letting You Go
by Aozora Hikari
Summary: Rukia ingin belajar di luar negeri. Ichigo sebagai pacarnya merasa ia tak sanggup untuk melepaskan Rukia. Akankah Ichigo membiarkan kekasihnya itu menggapai keinginannya? Fic lama yang kucoba untuk post disini. Wanna RnR?


**Yoo.. Ini fic kedua saya! Sebenernya ini fic udah lama saya post di note FB. Yaaahh, tapi namanya juga saya baru di FFn, yaudah, saya baru post disini. XDD**

**Saya merasa ini fic super pendek. Tapi saya males manjanginnya. *plakk (reader: kalo males ya gk usah ngomong, dodol!)**

**Ampun, saya gak bakal banyak bacot lagi. Dimulai aja deh fanfic gak jelas ini. Enjoy Please! ^o^**

**-ooOOoo-**

**Disclaimer : Bleach always milik Tite Kubo. Tapi saya berharap Rukia-Nee buat saya *plakk**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: IchiRuki (always XD)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-xxxSO, THIS IS THE STORYxxx-**

"Ichigo, aku akan sekolah di luar negeri. Ada saudaraku yang mendaftarkanku di Universitas of London. Seminggu lagi aku berangkat. Menurutmu bagaimana? Tak apa kan aku kuliah disana?"  
Pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Ichigo, membuat ia tersedak roti yang sedang dimakannya.  
"Ru, Rukia, kamu tak bercanda kan?" tanya Ichigo setelah menegak minuman botol yang dipegangnya.  
"Tidak. Aku serius." Mata violet Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo. Ia serius.  
Ichigo terdiam sebentar, "Uh, aku tak tahu. Aku akan memikirkannya." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecut.  
Rukia pun tersenyum juga. Kemudian sambil memeluk Ichigo, ia berbisik lirih ditelinga Ichigo, "Maaf, tapi untuk menerima tawaran itu keputusanku sendiri. Aku juga ingin sekolah disana."

**-ooOOoo-**

"Aku pulang." Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba dia disambut oleh teriakan keras yang sangat dikenalnya.  
"Ichigooooooooo!" sambut Isshin, ayah Ichigo dengan kaki yang sudah siap untuk menendang wajah Ichigo. Ichigo menghindar, membuat Isshin terpental keluar rumah.  
"Ukh, itu baru anakku." kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempol. Ichigo hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap ayahnya yang kekanakkan tersebut.  
"Oh, selamat datang Ichi-Nii. Kebetulan makanannya sudah siap. Ayo makan!" sambut Yuzu, adik Ichigo.  
"Tidak Yuzu. Aku tidak lapar. Kalian saja makan duluan." Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yuzu.  
"Selamat datang Ichi-Nii." sambut Karin, adik Ichigo juga.  
"Ya, Karin." Ichigo tersenyum.  
"Eh, oh iya Ichi-Nii, Sudah tau belom kalau Ruki-Nee mau kuliah di luar negeri?" Karin menanyai Ichigo.  
Deg.  
"Iya, aku sudah tau. Tadi dia juga mengatakannya padaku." senyum Ichigo memudar. Ia segera lari ke kamarnya.

**ICHIGO POV**

Kukunci kamarku begitu aku masuk. Aku tak mau ada yang menggangguku malam ini. Aku ingin merenung. Kuhempaskan badanku ke kasur. Merenung. Ya, merenung, itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Rukia, orang yang benar-benar kucintai sejak dulu. Orang yang selalu bersamaku suka ataupun duka. Bahkan sewaktu ibuku meninggal, dia pula yang menghiburku. Pacar sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil. Sudah 3 tahun aku berpacaran dengannya. Dan sekarang, dia akan kuliah di London. Berapa lama? 5 tahun? 6 tahun? Atau mungkin dia akan menetap disana selamanya? Aku tak mau itu terjadi! Kenapa dia tak kuliah di Universitas Karakura saja. Agar dia bisa bersamaku. Memang ini egois, tapi dia benar-benar telah menjadi bagian dariku. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Mungkin Rukia bukan pacarku yang pertama. Juga bukan yang tercantik. Tapi dia adalah yang paling kucintai. Dia orang yang benar-benar mengerti diriku. Orang yang bisa memaklumiku, menerimaku apa adanya. Mengapa begitu aku tak bisa melepaskannya, dia harus pergi? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

2 jam sudah aku merenung. Tapi pikiranku masih sama kalutnya. Mungkin dengan mandi air hangat dan makan akan membuatku sedikit rileks. Setelah mandi, aku turun ke bawah mencari makanan. Kulihat ayah masih menonton TV di ruang tamu. Karin dan Yuzu pasti sudah tidur.  
"Belum tidur, yah?" kuhampiri ayah.  
"Belum. Ini baru mau tidur." katanya sambil beranjak dari sofa.  
" Oh iya, Ichigo, ayah hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Yang namanya cinta itu, seperti pasir digenggaman tangan. Kalau kau semakin mencengkramnya, maka ia akan lepas dari genggamanmu. Tapi, kalau membiarkannya saja, maka ia akan terus dalam genggamanmu." Ia menepuk pundakku pelan, kemudian segera pergi ke kamarnya.  
Aku matikan TV, kemudian segera beranjak kekamarku. Tumben ayah yang seperti itu bisa bicara bijak. Bagaikan mendapat pencerahan, aku menemukan jawaban yang aku cari-cari. Ya, ayah benar. Aku tak perlu melarang Rukia untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah keinginannya. Aku tak boleh egois. Kalau dia benar-benar cintaku, maka dia pasti akan selalu mengingatku terus. Meski sejauh apapun jarak yang terbentang.  
Segera saja aku kirimi dia e-mail untuk bertemu di taman Shirayuki besok pagi jam 10.

**END ICHIGO POV**

**-ooOOoo-**

Taman Shirayuki sepi hari itu. Hanya Ichigo yg ada di taman. Ia duduk di ayunan taman. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.55 A.M. Dia terlalu cepat datang. Lalu suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu terdengar juga.  
"Ichigoo!" Rukia berlari ke arah Ichigo, "Maaf Ichigo. Aku telat ya?" Rukia meminta maaf sambil terengah-engah. Sepertinya setelah dia melihat Ichigo dari pintu masuk taman, ia segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo.  
"Tidak kok Rukia. Aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat." Ichigo tersenyum, "Hmm, sepertinya kamu haus. Aku beli minum dulu ya." Ichigo beranjak dari ayunan. Berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang berada di seberang taman.  
"Tunggu Ichigo..! Aku ikut!" Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo ke pelukannya. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah keduanya membeli minuman—Ichigo memesan Coffe Milk dan Rukia memesan Orange Punch—mereka memulai pembicaraan.  
"Jadi, kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput Orange Punchnya.  
"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kemarin. Aku tak apa jika kamu ingin meneruskan kuliah di London. Lagipula, itu kan bagus untukmu. Supaya kamu pintar." Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, kemudian melanjutkan. Tatapannya menjadi sedikit keras, "Pergilah, lakukan yang kamu inginkan. Terbanglah sebebas yang kamu mau. Cari hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi ingat kamu tetap harus tau batasanmu. Dan ingat pula, kalau aku disini selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu.." Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia.  
Mata violet Rukia menatap mata coklat musim gugur milik Ichigo. Air mata Rukia mengalir. Ia memeluk tubuh Ichigo.  
"Ichigo, aku juga menyayangimu. Kamu adalah orang yang paling kucintai. Aku takkan melupakanmu. Aku cinta kamu Ichigo. Aishiteru, Ichigo." Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Ichigo. Bahunya berguncang.  
"Sudalah Rukia, kamu jangan menangis. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk pergi." Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Rukia. Tapi Rukia masih menangis.  
"Rukia.." Ichigo mendangakan wajah Rukia. Kemudian ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil Rukia.  
"Sekarang kamu jangan menangis. Waktu kurang dari seminggu ini, kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang, ok?" Ichigo mengelap air mata Rukia.  
"Oke." Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**-ooOOoo-**

Bandara Hyourinmaru ramai seperti biasanya. Sudah saatnya Rukia untuk naik ke pesawat.  
"Kuchiki-san, jaga kesehatan ya disana. Kami akan selalu kangen sama Kuchiki-san." kata Inoue, teman Rukia, sambil menangis.  
"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Kalau sudah sampai disana, aku kirim e-mail ke kalian semua." Rukia tersenyum ke teman-temannya, kemudian dia berpaling ke Ichigo, "Ichigo, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Rukia lirih. Air matanya sudah mau mengalir, tapi ia tahan. Ternyata memang berat meninggalkan orang yang kita sayangi dan cintai, benak Rukia. Rukia segera berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan.  
"Rukia, tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia, "Ini untukmu.." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kalung liontin perak.  
Diatas liontin itu terdapat ukiran tulisan You're The One. Rukia memandangi Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian segera memberikan Ichigo pelukan singkat, tapi hangat.  
"Selamat jalan, Rukia. Kamu adalah satu-satunya bagiku." bisik Ichigo.  
Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian segera masuk ke pintu keberangkatan sambil tersenyum.

**-ooOOoo-**

_5 tahun kemudian_

**ICHIGO POV**

Sudah genap 5 tahun sejak keberangkatan Rukia ke London. Sekarang aku sudah bekerja sebagai Dokter di sebuah Rumah Sakit besar di Karakura. Walaupun 5 tahun sudah berlalu, aku masih saja tak bisa melupakan Rukia. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah lagi menerima e-mail darinya. Aku tak tahu apakah dia masih ingat aku atau tidak. Atau mungkin dia sudah punya seseorang yang lain disana. Entahlah. Tapi satu yang jelas, keberadaan dia di hatiku tak tergantikan. Makanya, sampai sekarang aku tak punya pacar lagi. Rukia, kau selalu dihatiku.

**END OF ICHIGO POV**

Ichigo sibuk dengan berkas-berkas miliknya. Data-data pasiennya sangat banyak. Membuatnya pusing. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor khusus dokter miliknya.  
"Ya? Siapa? Buka saja. Tak dikunci." Ichigo menyuruh orang yang mengetuk itu masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk.  
Pintu dibuka, kemudian terdengar suara memanggil Ichigo.  
"Ichigo.." panggil suara tersebut.  
Ichigo tertegun. Ia menyangka bahwa ia sedang mengalami halusinasi karena terlalu capek bekerja. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke pintu, terdapat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang sepunggung. Mata violet itu menatap Ichigo. Bibir mungilnya pemilik mata itu tersenyum. Di leher putihnya tergantung liontin perak dengan ukiran tulisan You're The One.  
"Ka, kamu Rukia kan?" Ichigo berdiri, menghampiri sosok wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Ichigo.  
"Ichigo.." Rukia menangis di dada Ichigo. Dan segera saja Ichigo mendekapnya.  
"Rukia.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

**-ooOOoo-**

"Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak bisa menge-mail ku karena e-mail mu yang lama rusak, dan kamu tak hapal alamat e-mailku?" tanya Ichigo.  
"Iya. Hehehe." Rukia terkekeh.  
"Dasar bodoh." Ichigo menyentil kening Rukia. Yang disentil hanya tertawa saja.  
"Kamu banyak berubah ya? Rambutmu jadi panjang begini. Tapi bagus kok." Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia yang panjang dan halus itu.  
"Daripada kamu, sepertinya tak ada yang berubah. Rambutku saja masih orange begitu. Hahaha." Rukia tertawa lepas.  
"Rambutku memang seperti ini tahu. Tapi, syukurlah kamu sudah kembali dan disampingku sekarang." Ichigo kembali serius kemudian mengecup kening Rukia.  
"Oh, iya, Ichigo.." Rukia mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di bibir Ichigo. "Aku pulang." Rukia tersenyum.  
Ichigo tersenyum juga. Kemudian dia berbisik dikuping Rukia, "Selamat datang kembali." Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia sambil memeluknya seakan tak mau lagi kehilangan orang tercintanya itu.

**-xxxOWARIxxx-**

**Gimana? Ini fic buatan saya sekitar.. umm... setahun yang lalu deh. yah, kira" segituan dah. =_=**

**Tulisan saya masih jelek ya? (reader: emank sekarang udah bagus? perasaan sama ancurnya dah)**

**Mohon sarannya ya. m(_ _)m (saya terima flame dengan kata" yg gk kasar kok :D)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
